legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Stun Dungeon
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |ownership = • Unknown |inhabitants = • Scimitar swordsmen (9) • Dandy throwers (10) • Knife throwers (4) • Knife fighters (2) |artifacts = • Heart of darkness artifacts (1) •Rune triangles (1) •Blood vials (1) •Flay artifacts (2) •Font of putrescence artifacts (2) •Magic spheres (1 blue, 2 purple) |appearances = |architects = • Unknown |status = • Intact (Blood Omen era, first timeline) • Unknown (later eras, other timelines) |spells = Stun |realm = • Material Realm |appearances = }} The Stun Dungeon was a 'dungeon' area which housed the Stun Spell. Positioned within a cave nearby the Oracle's Cave in northern Nosgoth, the cave was entered by Kain in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain in the chapter Find the Oracle. Role The Stun dungeon first appeared in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain in the chapter Find the Oracle as Kain traveled to the north of Nosgoth in search of 'The Oracle of Nosgoth'. Shortly after his defeat to Malek in Malek's Bastion Kain was directed by Ariel to seek out 'The Oracle of Nosgoth', Travelling to a bat beacon beyond the bastion, Kain could continue north to a network of caves and caverns in the cliffs where the Oracle's Cave was located. Before he entered the cave however Kain could find another more isolated cave containing the stun dungeon. Within Kain discovered the Stun spell and was able to test its usage in combat. Returning outside, Kain was able to continue his journey onwards to the Oracle's Cave. Design and Layout BO1-Map0021-Sect20-OracleCaveExterior-StunCave.png BO1-Map0021-Sect10-OracleCaveExterior-StunCave.png BO1-Map0021-Sect00-OracleCaveExterior-StunCave.png BO1-Map0021-Sect11-OracleCaveExterior-StunCave.png BO1-Map0021-Sect02-OracleCaveExterior-StunCave.png BO1-Map0021-Sect01-OracleCaveExterior-StunCave.png BO1-Map0021-Sect12-OracleCaveExterior-StunCave.png Externally the Stun dungeon resembled an ordinary cave in snowy terrain at the foot of the cliffs surrounding the Oracle's Cave. Access to the cave itself was blocked from the southern trail by a small flooded area, although several ice islands could be used to jump without damage using Wolf Form - or even Mist Form if backtracking. Within the cave the environment generally consisted of that of a set of natural caverns, with rocky brown walls and brown, grey and green rocky floors. The dungeon was divided into seven discreet map areas. *The first area consisted of a wide passage leading north into the cavern, this turned sharply right with the exit passage positioned almost immediately after on the north wall above - slightly to the east of being directly above the entry passage. To the east at the end of the wide passage was another chamber containing a save altar. *The second chamber was a straightforward wide passage heading north containing a mural of the Stun spell on top of which was positioned a heart of darkness artifact, with the area patrolled by a single wandering Scimitar swordsmen. *The third area consisted of a wide 'T' junction. Just before the junction a group of two Dandy throwers and a Scimitar swordsman protected a pair of Flay artifacts. At the two arms both housed a lever and a Font of putrescence artifact along with two Dandy throwers and a Scimitar swordsman. A door was positioned at the top of the junction along with a blue magic sphere; and this would open when both levers were activated. *The fourth area was a large rectangular chamber with a locked door at the top and the Stun spell atop a mural in the center. Around the outside of the chamber ran a narrow rocky ledge that widened enough for a single Scimitar swordsmen to walk along on the west wall. Killing the enemy through the use of stun (or even similar projectile spells) would open the door allowing Kain to progress. *The next chamber consisted of a wide passage heading north before sharply turning east and narrowing, creating an 'r' shape. A short way along the initial wide passage the path bottlenecked between two rocks before widening out to where two Dandy throwers and a Scimitar swordsman awaited. The exit was positioned at the end of the eastern passage on the top wall. Notes *As with most other dungeons, the Stun Dungeon is not named in game and it is only given a vague letter code in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets, the official guide to Blood Omen, which calls it an "underground complex". Silicon Knights Blood Omen FAQ The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain similarly does not name the cave, simply calling it "a cave at he end of a series of ice flows". Strategies to Aquiring Each Spell at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) *The Stun dungeon interiors are grouped together in files under the "Map 0021" designation. The individual rooms are labelled in order as "Map 0021 Sect 20", "Map 0021 Sect 10","Map 0021 Sect 00", "Map 0021 Sect 11", "Map 0021 Sect 02", "Map 0021 Sect 01" and "Map 0021 Sect 12". The exterior of the Stun dungeon, containing both the dungeon and the Oracle's Cave is listed under the 'overland "Map 0001" designation as "Map 0001 Sect 23". The Developers' level select labels the area as "STUN" under the "OL4" designation, grouping it with the areas surrounding the Oracle's Cave (which encompasses areas encountered in Find the Oracle and the next chapter Vorador's Mansion). Appearances * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain See Also *Stun *Oracle's Cave *''Find the Oracle'' References Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Blood Omen indoor locations Category:Blood Omen locations Category:Locations Category:Stubs